


Рай где-то рядом

by Pamdar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Люпин встречает Снейпа по ту сторону.





	Рай где-то рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2017 для fandom Harry Potter 2017. Постканон, все умерли, но это не так уж и плохо.

Ремус испек грушевый пирог. Оставшиеся груши он разрезал поперек и понатыкал в тесто черенками вверх. Получилось забавно. Точнее, брезгливое выражение лица Снейпа будет забавным, когда он это увидит.

Нужный дом стоял на самом краю деревни, в отдалении от других. Ничего удивительного. В саду не было ни качелей, ни беседок по местной моде, зато всюду цвели дикие яблони и росли самые разнообразные травы. 

Поднявшись по ступеням крыльца, Ремус остановился перед массивной деревянной дверью. Он взял тарелку с пирогом в одну руку, а другой вежливо постучал. Сейчас Снейп откроет, удивленно уставится на пирог, а потом поднимет взгляд и узнает Ремуса.

Никто не ответил.

Ремус постучал сильнее, потом еще раз. Тишина — только в яблонях гудели пчелы, а в траве стрекотали кузнечики.

— Да ладно, я знаю, что ты там, — произнес Ремус достаточно громко, чтобы его можно было услышать в доме. — Я видел, как ты ночью возвращался из леса.

Никакого результата. Ремус решил сменить тактику.

— Смотри, я принес пирог, как хороший сосед, — сказал он, стараясь звучать дружелюбно. — Соседи так делают. Приносят пироги новенькому на новоселье. Я об этом здесь узнал.

Темные окна оставались равнодушны к его страданиям. Вздохнув, Ремус уселся прямо на коврик у порога и подпер спиной дверь. Он старался гнать мысли о том, что похож сейчас на брошенную собаку.

— Мне принесли сразу несколько, когда я только въехал, — Ремус поставил тарелку на колени, отломил от пирога кусочек и сунул в рот. Оказалось вполне недурно. — Неделю ел. Все соседи такие дружелюбные. Но тебе здесь все равно понравится.

Хотя с сахаром и корицей Ремус все-таки немного переборщил.

— У них здесь что-то вроде базы отдыха для ветеранов. Есть группы поддержки для новеньких. По средам — кружок вязания, помогает справиться с гневом, как они говорят. Врут, конечно. В воскресение — садоводство, а по пятницам — танцы. Мне повезло с партнершей, очаровательная леди Патрисия для своих ста двадцати двигается с удивительной скоростью.

Ремусу на зуб попалась грушевая косточка. Не захотев плевать, он проглотил ее и произнес почти шепотом:

— И я здесь свихнусь, если не пообщаюсь с кем-нибудь знакомым.

Никто так и не ответил. Ремус оставил пирог у порога и пошел прочь.

***

Какое-то время Ремус даже думал, что ночью ему просто показалось — перепутать Снейпа с блуждающей ночной тенью было совсем не сложно и в лучшие времена. Но потом из трубы соседского дома повалил дым. Значит, кто-то там все-таки живет.

Нет, Ремус не смотрел весь день на соседский дом. Просто поглядывал время от времени. Нельзя сказать, что у него было много других дел. Кто бы что не говорил, розы неплохо росли и сами по себе.

Утром следующего дня новых дел не прибавилось, и Ремус решил снова прогуляться до соседского дома. Просто чтобы размять ноги. Ему почти удалось убедить в этом свою гордость.

На крыльце стояла пустая чистая тарелка от пирога и бутыль с мутной жидкостью знакомого цвета. Ремус замер на мгновение, потом поднял бутыль, вытащил пробку и понюхал. Ошибки быть не могло, этот запах не забудешь.

Аконитовое зелье не сваришь быстро. Значит, Снейп заметил Ремуса раньше и сразу приступил к работе. 

Это чертовски льстило.

— Как в старые-добрые времена, да? — спросил Ремус у дома, грустно усмехаясь. Воспоминания, хорошие и плохие, роились в его голове как пчелы у яблонь.

В этот раз снова никто не вышел. Ремус подождал несколько минут, а потом пошел к себе.

До полнолуния оставалась неделя.

***

Самое сложное в трансформации — просыпаться следующим утром. Не потому что чувствуешь себя пропущенным через несколько Непростительных, к этому как раз можно привыкнуть. Просто всегда есть вероятность, что, подняв веки, обнаружишь рядом свежий труп. И очень повезет, если это будет только олень.

Сегодняшнее пробуждение оказалось комфортнее многих. В первую очередь Ремус осознал, что лежит на чем-то мягком. Последние шесть раз он пережидал трансформацию в своем подвале без зелья, и отнесенный туда старый диван быстро превратился в груду обломков.

Вчера Ремус тоже спустился в подвал и запер за собой дверь — не хотелось рисковать даже после принятого зелья. Но сейчас, осторожно открыв глаза, он обнаружил себя в собственной кровати.

Приятные новости на этом не заканчивались — с кухни доносился запах еды. 

Поднявшись, Ремус завернулся в одеяло и побрел в сторону аромата. Нагота его не смущала уже очень давно, но сейчас почему-то не хотелось появляться совсем голым, а сил одеться не было.

Ремус доковылял до порога кухни и замер, не решаясь сделать следующий шаг.

— Отвратительно выглядишь, — поприветствовал Снейп, не поворачивая головы. Он мешал деревянной ложкой жаркое в сковороде.

— Спасибо, — на автомате отозвался Ремус.

А вот Снейп выглядел хорошо. Точнее, знакомо. Тот же нос, те же черные волосы и недовольный взгляд. Ремус не мог насмотреться. Он только сейчас понял, как сильно не любил вязание.

Закончив с готовкой, Снейп разложил еду по двум тарелкам и поставил на стол. Ремус продолжал бы и дальше пялиться без движения, но голод взял свое — после трансформации всегда жутко хотелось есть.

Снейп, конечно, помнил. Давным-давно, в прошлой жизни он даже приносил Ремусу пару раз завтрак с кухни Хогвартса.

Они сели за стол и некоторое время молча ели. Ремус чувствовал себя очень странно. Он так долго ждал, но теперь не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. К счастью, Снейп спас его, спросив:

— И давно ты здесь?

— Шесть месяцев, — ответил Ремус. Не удержался и добавил: — Здесь не принято следить за временем, но у меня есть свой внутренний календарь.

— Подозреваю, сочувствовать по поводу твоей безвременной кончины поздно, — на лице Снейпа не дрогнул ни один мускул, поэтому Ремус усмехнулся за него.

Стол Ремуса был совсем маленький, и они могли бы коснуться друг друга, если бы захотели.

Ремус очень хотел, но старался держать себя в руках.

— А ты? — спросил он. — Мы должны были умереть примерно в одно и то же время. Где ты был?

Снейп смотрел в сторону окна, где только начинали просыпаться насекомые и птицы. Он молчал очень долго, но Ремусу некуда было спешить.

— Сперва я попал в… В другое место, — начал Снейп наконец, продолжая смотреть в сторону. Ремус не дышал, боясь его спугнуть. — Там было серо и тихо, и бродили тени. Не так страшно, как можно предположить. Спокойно. На тот момент мне казалось, что лучше не придумать.

У Ремуса по коже побежали мурашки, и он плотнее закутался в одеяло.

— Но потом мне наскучило тамошнее общество, и я ушел, — Снейп перевел взгляд на Ремуса. — Конечно, я не ожидал, что, пройдя через лес, попаду в вашу унылую деревню для пенсионеров. И уж точно не ожидал, что встречу тебя.

А вот Ремусу теперь казалось, что все эти шесть месяцев он занимался исключительно ожиданием.

— Почему ты мне не открыл, когда я приходил? — прямо спросил Ремус. Ему необходимо было получить ответ на этот вопрос.

Снейп раздраженно вздохнул, словно услышал что-то неприятное, но все-таки ответил:

— Представь. Я выбираюсь из мира теней через лес и попадаю в деревню, где меня уже ждет собственный идеальный дом с набитой котлами всех размеров лабораторией, огромной библиотекой и мягкой кроватью. А потом еще появляешься ты.

Ремус продолжал непонимающе смотреть, и Снейп нехотя пояснил:

— Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Я решил, что ты моя галлюцинация.

От неожиданности Ремус чуть не подавился и даже не смог определиться, считать это комплиментом или нет.

— Но твой пирог слишком сладкий даже для моего богатого воображения, — тут же добавил Снейп. — И у тебя больше седины, чем я помню. 

Ремус рассеянно провел ладонью по волосам. Война теперь казалась такой далекой, но ее следы остались до сих пор. 

— Скорее всего, ты настоящий, — подытожил Снейп, хотя продолжал смотреть с недоверием, словно ждал какого-то подвоха. Например, что Ремус может раствориться в воздухе в любой момент. — И, очевидно, мертвый. Только не думал, что увижу тебя одного. Твоя жена выжила?

Ремус только отрицательно покачал головой и опустил взгляд. Он не любил об этом вспоминать.

— Тогда разве она не должна быть с тобой? — спросил Снейп без тени сочувствия. О загробном мире было мало что известно, но считалось, что близкие люди попадают в одно место.

Когда-то Ремус тоже так думал. Конечно, он хотел этого. Но у него было время обдумать все с разных сторон. Шесть долгих месяцев одиночества на обдумывание.

— Мы любили друг друга, да, — говорить на эту тему все еще было сложно, поэтому Ремус произносил слова медленно, одно за другим. — И все еще любим. Но я не первый мертвый мужчина, которого она любила. Любить можно больше одного человека, уж я-то знаю. Наверное, она сейчас в другом месте.

«С кем-то другим» осталось непроизнесенным. Ремус только надеялся, что Тонкс была счастлива.

Когда-то она научила его, что и он заслуживает счастья. 

— Я тоже не был твоим первым мужчиной, но вот мы здесь, — Снейп, наконец, усмехнулся, и Ремус решил, что не будет сегодня ни на что обижаться. Он слишком скучал по этому зрелищу.

Снейп прекратил усмехаться очень быстро, приподнял бровь и произнес:

— Прекрати улыбаться, выглядишь как идиот.

Ремус его не послушал.

***

— Знаешь, что самое обидное? — спросил Ремус месяц спустя, сидя на диване и кутаясь в одеяло. В нем не было особой необходимости, но некоторые привычки не победить.

Этот диван появился на веранде дома Снейпа почти сразу после того, как Ремус к нему переехал. Появился сразу вместе с самой верандой, крепким подвалом и широкой кроватью.

Сидящий рядом Снейп продолжал смотреть на яблони, и тогда Ремус сам продолжил:

— Я надеялся, что перестану быть оборотнем хотя бы после смерти.

— А я превращусь в голубоглазого блондина, — издевательски бросил Снейп в ответ. — Ты — тот, кто ты есть.

В его словах был смысл. Ремус уже и не помнил, каково это — не быть оборотнем.

— Или ты все еще обращаешься, потому что помнишь, что должен. Посмотри на леди Патрисию, — продолжал Снейп. — Она хромает, но во время танцев забывает об этом.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что у меня психосоматическая ликантропия? — развеселился Ремус. Почему-то ему показалось, что это звучит забавно.

— Я хочу сказать, что следил за людьми. Некоторые мучаются хроническими заболеваниями, но ничего слишком серьезного. Леди Патрисия только хромает, но при жизни у нее вообще не было ноги.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — не понял Ремус.

Снейп недоуменно уставился на него, даже перестал хмуриться.

— Леди Патрисия, она же Кровавая Патрисия, герой войны тысяча семьсот второго? — напомнил он. — Да брось, ты же был единственный из вашей компании, кто хоть иногда читал учебники по истории магии.

В голове Ремуса всплыли воспоминания из книжек. Осада горных замков, заколдованные взрывоопасные жабы, армия великанов… А он оттоптал ей все ноги на танцах.

— Она соврала мне про свой возраст, — только и смог сказать Ремус и посмотрел на Снейпа с уважением: — Что еще ты заметил?

Усмехнувшись, Снейп вернулся к созерцанию яблонь, но Ремус знал, что ему ответят. Невозможно упустить такую возможность блеснуть знаниями.

— Наши дома работают по принципу Выручай-комнаты, только медленнее… — Снейп сделал паузу и добавил: — Точнее, думаю, это Выручай-комната работала по принципу наших домов, ее создатель наверняка когда-то удачно вышел из комы. Те, кто здесь давно, не испытывают голода, а едят только для удовольствия. Мы все еще можем пользоваться палочками, но некоторые заклинания работают иначе, а некоторые не получаются совсем. Если порезаться, то будет больно, и пойдет кровь. От старости здесь явно не умирают, но я пока не готов проверять, что будет, если уронить себе на голову топор. И луна движется в другую сторону.

— А еще это не единственная деревня, — добавил Ремус, не удержавшись.

Сам он не выбирался за пределы деревни, но периодически к ним из леса приходили торговцы, у которых Ремус обменивал розы на груши и другие фрукты. Иногда попадались бродячие артисты или просто странствующие путники. Некоторые были с оружием — такие получали тарелку горячей каши, но на ночлег их никогда не оставляли, спроваживая как можно быстрее. Здесь жили те, кто устал от войны.

Снейп молчал. Ремус разглядывал его профиль, набираясь храбрости. Этот месяц был лучшим в его послежизни, и все же…

— Северус, я хочу найти их, — выпалил Ремус, не давая себе возможности передумать. — Джеймса, Сириуса, Лили. Я видел их, почти сразу после моей смерти мы говорили с Гарри. Я знаю, они где-то рядом. Они ждут меня.

Ремус редко называл Снейпа по имени. Только когда сильно волновался.

Весь месяц между ними царило негласное правило — не упоминать войну и все то плохое, что было до. Они вспоминали только редкие светлые дни преподавания в Хогвартсе. Но после трансформации Ремус становился сентиментальным. Наверное, что-то связанное с гормонами. Поэтому он не мог больше молчать.

— Я хочу найти их, — повторил Ремус тихо. И добавил, если это вдруг было не очевидно: — И я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной.

— Меня они точно не ждут, — отозвался Снейп глухо.

Ремус не был в этом так уверен. Он знал, каково это — увидеть после смерти знакомое лицо. Но Снейп ждал другого ответа, и Ремус дал ему то, что он хочет:

— Когда тебя волновало их мнение?

Плечо Снейпа грело сквозь одеяло. Пчелы в саду жужжали тише, чем обычно. Ремус понимал, что просит слишком многого. И все-таки он просил.

Именитые волшебники веками спорили, может ли существовать рай для всех, если у каждого свое представление о счастье. И они часто сходились во мнении, что возможен лишь персональный рай. Но в этом-то и парадокс, ловушка, как в тех историях о Смерти. В персональном раю человека будут окружать не настоящие люди, а идеализированные воспоминания о них. И это очень быстро ему надоест, человек почувствует фальшивку. Тогда какой же это рай?

А еще может существовать место, где люди просто пытаются устроиться по мере сил. Рядом с теми, кого любят. С разной степенью успешности. Лучше любого рая, если подумать.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — вывел Ремуса из раздумий голос Снейпа. — Продеремся через половину загробного мира, найдем их, испечем пирог и постучим в дверь? 

Ремус представил себе картину в красках.

— Выражение их лиц будет незабываемым.

Снейп повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? — спросил он, пронизывая острым взглядом. 

Против такого работала только предельная честность.

— Помнишь, я говорил, что хотел встретить знакомого? — Ремус пожал плечами и просто ответил: — Вранье, в первую очередь я надеялся встретить именно тебя.

Наутро после трансформации Ремус всегда становился сентиментальным. Снейп, конечно, знал.

— Я соглашаюсь только потому, что ненавижу вязание даже больше твоих друзей, — ответил Снейп, а потом едва заметно улыбнулся.

И Ремус понял, что рай все-таки существует.


End file.
